swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Zora Neale Hurston
Zora Neale Hurston (January 7, 1891 – January 28, 1960) was an American folklorist, anthropologist, and author. Of Hurston's four novels and more than 50 published short stories, plays, and essays, she is best known for her 1937 novel Their Eyes Were Watching God. In addition to new editions of her work being published after a revival of interest in her in 1975, her manuscript Every Tongue Got to Confess (2001), a collection of folktales gathered in the 1920s, was published posthumously after being discovered in the Smithsonian archives. Tossup Questions # This author describes lying on a snakeskin for 69 hours while having "5 psychic experiences" in a book that was set in a location chosen because of this author's memories of men swapping stories at Joe Clark's store. One of this author's books was called "anthropological gossip" by Alain Locke, and another describes "toe-parties" and drinking "Coon Dick" in Polk County. That book by this writer includes appendices describing the "Prescriptions of Root Doctors" and "Paraphernalia of Conjure." Charlotte Osgood Mason sponsored the work of this thinker, who studied ethnicity in Puerto Cortes, Honduras and used the metaphor of anthropology as a "spy-glass." This scholar of the diaspora researched for Franz Boas. One of her anthropological works is based on travels in Florida and New Orleans, and another describes religious beliefs in Haiti and Jamaica, including Vodun and hoodoo. For 10 points, name this author of Mules and Men and Tell My Horse, a "native anthropologist" who did research in Eatonville, Florida, which was also the setting of some of her fiction. # In an introduction to one work, this anthropologist tells "The Tale of the Soul-Stealing Jew" and discusses the "art people create before they find out that there is such a thing as art," referring to primitive stories told in reaction to the natural world. This social scientist famously coined the term "the spy glass of anthropology" to refer to the idea of seeing oneself as somebody else, and analyzed the dancers of Polk County in one work. That work features a study of Marie Leveau, as well as four other hoodoo doctors whose beliefs on healing potions and conjuring are studied. Stories about the citizens of Eatonville are also discussed, while another ethnography by this writer discusses the Maroons of Jamaica, and is entitled Tell My Horse. FTP, name this student of Frans Boas who wrote the text Mules and Men, and was a Florida-born author of some fiction like Seraph on the Suwanee. # This author described the dog Tippy getting sentenced to death for stealing food and Mrs. Merchant curing Jim with "Turpentine Love." She also described Otis Slemmons opening an ? ice cream parlor in a story about Missie May having an affair, and another story shows a rattlesnake killing Sykes the husband of Delia Jones. This author of "The Gilded Six-Bits" and "Sweat" described Good Bread and Hiram Lester in a novel about Joe Willard's girlfriend who is defended by Big Sweet in the novel Mules and Men. In addition to writing about Spunk getting shot after he pulls a razor on Joe, she imagined the wife of Joe Starks and Logan Killicks killing Tea Cake. For ten points, name this anthropological author that wrote about Janie Crawford in Their Eyes Were Watching God. # She wrote a version of the exodus story in which Miriam makes up the story about a princess discovering her brother, Moses, Man of the Mountain. In one of her novels, Earl David is the deformed child of Jim and Arvay Meserve. This author of Seraph on the Sewanee penned a collection of folklore from New Orleans and (*) Florida, Mules and Men. She wrote another work in which a woman kills her rabid husband Tea Cake. For 10 points, name this author who created Logan Killicks and Janie Crawford in Their Eyes Were Watching God.